


Little birdy

by ola_ukraine



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I REGRET NOTHING, Kink, Missing Scene, Not Beta Read, Porn With Plot, UST, ukrainian language
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7938649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ola_ukraine/pseuds/ola_ukraine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Коли наступного разу він зустрічається з Сансою, вона прогнувшись в спині тримається за руку тітки на краю "Місячних воріт". І він прикликає всю свою красномовність, щоб тільки не втратити її. Не зараз, не сьогодні, коли він майже домовився, коли він відчув її смак.<br/>Лорду Бейлішу не шкода, коли він відштовхує від себе Ліз Арен, він шкодує, що не зробив цього раніше. Санса майже розпласталася на холодній підлозі. Петір підходить і подає їй руку, вона стискає міцно його пальці. Він тягне її на себе і нарешті її пальці теплі. На щоках Санси грає гарячково-хворобливий рум'янець. Вона дивиться просто в його очі. У погляді він читає "Скількох ще вб'єш?". Він хоче відповісти: - Стільки, скільки потрібно! Лорд Бейліш мовчить. Її пальці впиваються в плече . І фізичний біль протвережує, він моргає і не може відірватися від цих чаклунських прозоро зелено-блакитних очей, як вода в струмку.<br/>- Петіре, - вона кличе його по імені і вдивляється в його обличчя. Важко ковтає і майже лягає на його груди.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little birdy

Її пальці такі холодні навіть крізь тонко вироблену шкіру рукавичок Лорд Бейліш це відчуває. Вона схожа на пташку в клітці. Зіниця Санси збільшується і Петір майже відпускає її руки. Він бере в пальці її руде вогняне пасмо і каже: - Ти красивіше ніж вона колись була.  
\- Лорде Бейліше ... - дівчина насилу промовляє слова, сльози стоять в її очах. Йому хочеться доторкнутися до її щоки і він дозволяє собі це.  
\- Клич мене Петіром, - він цілує ці м'які рожеві вуста Дівчина не відповідає, вона стоїть застигає, кам'яною статуєю і здригається, ніби змирившись.  
Це неправильно так не можна, він би могла бути його донькою, але він жадає Сансу. Хоче відчути відгук від цієї вогняноволосої, але такої холодної зовні дівчини. Марні його спроби. Санса впирається в його груди, її пальці зісковзують майже на його живіт, коли вона намагається відштовхнути і Петір відпускає, дивиться на її здивування змішане з гіркотою і це б'є стрілою лучника кудись в серце. Він розвертається і йде, ніби втікаючи з поля бою. Ця битва для нього програна.

Коли наступного разу він зустрічається з Сансою, вона прогнувшись в спині тримається за руку тітки на краю "Місячної брами". І він прикликає всю свою красномовність, щоб тільки не втратити її. Не зараз, не сьогодні, коли він майже домовився, коли він відчув її смак.  
Лорду Бейлішу не шкода, коли він відштовхує від себе Ліз Арен, він шкодує, що не зробив цього раніше. Санса майже розпласталася на холодній підлозі. Петір підходить і подає їй руку, вона стискає міцно його пальці. Він тягне її на себе і нарешті її пальці теплі. На щоках Санси грає гарячково-хворобливий рум'янець. Вона дивиться просто в його очі. У погляді він читає "Скількох ще вб'єш?". Він хоче відповісти: - Стільки, скільки потрібно! Лорд Бейліш мовчить. Її пальці впиваються в плече . І фізичний біль протвережує, він моргає і не може відірватися від цих чаклунських прозоро зелено-блакитних очей, як вода в струмку.  
\- Петіре, - вона кличе його на ім'я і вдивляється в його обличчя. Важко ковтає і майже лягає на його груди.  
Він заносить руку і опускає на її трохи розпатлану зачіску. Щека у Санси тепла і вона більше не схожа на кам'яну статую. Петір більше не наважується її поцілувати, лише гладить по волоссю, іноді плутаючись в ньому і ще більше куйовдить їй зачіску.  
\- Все добре, Сансо, - він кличе її на ім'я, ледь чутно і веде з великої тронної зали в її покої. Лорд Бейліш досить бачив битв, як справжніх, так і політичних, щоб зрозуміти це нічия.  
Вони йдуть мовчки, її голова, як і раніше покоїться на його грудях. Чути лише її подих, важкий, ніби вона ось-ось заплаче. Санса не плаче. Здригається всім тілом, коли розуміє, що вони в її кімнаті.  
\- Завтра можуть прибути старости, - Петір відпускає її і починає пояснювати. - Мене судитимуть.  
Він акуратно і ніжно піднімає її за підборіддя і дивиться в її очі.  
\- Добре, - каже Санса і не намагається перехопити його руку. Вона знову схожа на маленьку пташку.  
\- Я піду, - він прочищає горло і залишає її.

Завтра прибудуть лорди, а в ночі йому сниться Санса на її щоках гарячково-хворобливий рум'янець і вона без одягу. Він стоїть біля неї, нависаючи, намотує її волосся на свій стоячий член, а вона лише дивиться на нього, косячи лукавим чаклунським оком. Її тонкі пальці то з'являються то зникають між її сороміцьких губ і тільки від цього видовища можна кінчити. Лорд Бейліш прокидається, з болісно стоячим членом, хапаючи ротом повітря.

Коли Санса в обійми леді голосно ридаючи, відкриває мокрі очі і дивиться в його очі, то це теж як стріла в сонячне сплетіння. На коротку мить йому не вистачає повітря. Петір читає в очах леді Старк питання "Ти задоволений?". Самовдоволена усмішка викривляє його обличчя, її майже на видно на ньому. І Лорд Бейліш розуміє це остаточна перемога. Ось тільки чия?  
 

Коли делегація з лордів і леді відїджає, він поспішає прийти до неї. Санса сидить навпроти вікна. На мить йому здається, що перед ним сидить вогняно-червоний птах фенікс. Вона повертає голову і посміхається. Петір падає на коліна і підповзає до неї, обіймаючи її ноги.  
\- Дякую, - виривається хрипом з його горла. І це не так подяка, як дике бажання оволодіти цим птахом. Це бажання майже отруює його.  
Вона зривається своїми тонкими, вже такими гарячими пальцями, дряпає шкіру голови і куйовдить його волосся, ніби він найвірніший її пес. Такі скороминучі пестощі.  
Санса посміхається і прибирає руку, складає долоні манірно на колінах. А Петір відчуває жар її тіла, навіть крізь сукню. Він треться своїм обличчям об її коліна і пальці, стискаючи тканину сукні. Петір схожий на пса, що трахає ногу господині ось тільки слина не капає.  
Санса дозволяє і дивиться на нього з сумішшю відрази подиву і задоволення. Він відчуває, як її тіло не напружується і не противитися. Петір закарбовує невинний, ніжний поцілунок на тильній стороні її долонь. Вона охоплює його обличчя своїми гарячими і маленьким долонями, гладить великими пальцями його щоки. Схиляючись до нього, і жадібно дивиться на його спраглі, що світяться хіттю очі. І це її не лякає, вона ніби вивчає його. Санса носком черевика гладить його коліна. Лорд Бейліш шипить крізь зуби, ніби ця невигадлива ласка - тортура. Можливо так і є. Вона знову зривається пальцями в його волосся і тягне за прядки вивчаючи, її губи напіврозчинені. Він розсовує коліна і для стійкості стискає її стегна до синців. Вона носком гладить внутрішню сторону його стегон, натискаючи сильніше біля пахових западин. Санса прикушує нижню губу і вивчає його реакцію. Петір хоче заскавчати, прогинає поперек, щоб пахом притиснутися до її ступні. Вона не розуміє навіщо, але тисне на горбок, який натягує його штани наметом. На обличчі лорда Бейліша з'являється цей безглуздий вираз - задоволення. Він стогне, коли вона трохи зміщує свою стопу і змикає свої долоні у нього на шиї. Санса відчуває, як його кадик рухається під її пальцями, коли Петір ковтає. Відчуває, як кров шалено стукає в його жилах. Санса прибирає ступню з його паху, він рефлекторно намагається піддатися стегнами вперед до неї. І вона розуміє, він в її влади ось в цю мить вона може зробити з ним все що захоче. Це маленька перемога Санси.


End file.
